Catch Me If You Can
by obeyangel
Summary: Riley Freeman was on top of the world, best basketball player his age and falling for his old friend Ciindy. All of it changes the day he ran into his 'old friend' Lamilton. When Riley catches him murdering someone and he testifies in court drama is sure to come. Will Lamilton's have him killed? Or will Riley escape in time? But who's to say anyone else is safe if he does...


**Chapter 1  
Shit Just Got Real**

***Riley's POV***

I sat up in his chair as the defense asked their last questions.

"Mr. Freeman are you sure you Mr. Taeshawn commit the crime?"

"Yeah nigga you done asked this question soo many goddamn times it don't make no sense." The lawyer turned away.

"Mr. Freeman you may step down now." The judge said. I stepped down and went to stand in the back of the room. Deliberation should take a while so maybe I could skip town before the said the verdict. I mean if Lamiltion it innocent then he coming to kill me himself, but if he ain't then no doubt one of his homies in his crew comin' for me. Huey and Jazmine were at granddad's packing my bags and getting my passport ready to meet me at the airport. I'm gonna have to drop everything and leave, even basketball, even... Cindy. If I hadn't went running that morning that day none of the shit would've ever happened.

_**Flashback...**_

I jogged around the corner as my ear buds started to fall out of my ears. This training for basketball season starting to become really natural, next season was going to be dope! I stopped to fix my earbuds when I saw it Lamilton was standing over a body with a gun to its head. He pulled the trigger. Blood flew every where and the body shook one last time be for losing all control and just falling over. I shuddered and bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. If Lamiltion saw me I was gonna be just like that body LIFELESS. I tip-toed back around the corner and started to run full speed. A car pulled up on the side of me.

"Yo, Freeman! Wadd-up my nigga! what yo black ass doing out so early."

I tried not to make eye contact. But if I didn't he would know something was up and start asking questions and shit. Questions that I dont have the answers to, and once you get stuck and shit yo ass is dead.

"Shit, man you know what I'm doing." I said acting as natural as I could.

''No I don't." he said with a straight face.

"Bro I'm running. You know training for basket ball season."

" Man yo ass still doing that dumb ass shit?'' he said smugly.

"Yea, but it ain't gone be dumb when I'm a billionaire throwing stacks and yo ass still here chasing down joggers and shit." I said trying to joke.

"Whatever man I'm out." He said pulling off leaving tire tracks behind him.

After he left I began to run full speed again until I go to granddad's.

"Granddad where Huey at!" I said running into the house out of breath.

"Boy keep your voice down the playing Friday unedited." Granddad said as if they don't play it every other day.

"Where he at granddad?"

"Where else boy, he in y'all room." He said still watching his movie.

I began running up the stairs taking them three at a time. I busted the door open only to find Huey at the computer desk.

"Huey it's an emergency!" I said collapsing on my bed.

"What is it now Riley? What crew did you get kicked out of this time?" He said looking at the computer while writing something down.

''Huey it ain't even like that. It's wayy more important, but you gotta swear not to tell nobody." I said as serious as can be.

Seriousness quickly came to his face also and he came and sat on his bed."Riley what is it?" he said studying me.

I got up and began to pace the room. I closed windows, doors, shutting of phones and computers. If anyone other than Huey found out my life was over. after I began to calm down i sat on my bed and faced Huey. '' Huey I saw Lamilton kill somebody."

"Oh my god Riley.'' He said standing and closing the curtains.

''Yeah. Man what do I do." I asked imagining my options.

"First don't tell anyone. Now who all did you tell?" He said expecting that I had told everyone.

"Just you man. It just happened."

"Well don't go around telling nobody, alright. If Lamiltion find out you saw He gone pay you a little visit." He said shuddering at the thought.

"Okay."

"Riley man, you gotta lay low for a while. Don't go around him." He said strictly.

"Man I'm not stupid. I'm not gone go around him and I know he a killer. But I cant lay low, if I start laying low now he gone know some shit up." I said.

''Well what are you gonna do? Testify? Cause you know the cops all over that body right now and one way or another it's gonna come back to Lamilton."

"What? You mean snitch?! Naw naw man Reezy ain't no snitch." I said standing up pacing again.

"Riley. What about this person's family. They deserve closure."

"Man, I don't know. I ain't no snitch...no more."

"What ever man it's your call, be a bad person if you want to.'' He said opening the door and walking out.

Man what am I gonna do. I ain't no snitch. But what if it were one of my family members. I laid on my bed beginning to think of my family. Man Lamiltion can't just get away with this, that ain't right. Man what am I thinking I ain't no snitch and I'm never going to be. That's it if Lamiltion did it (which he did) the cops gone find out, they don't need my help.

**_End of flash back..._**

"Jury have we reached a verdict?" The judge asked. The better not have reached no verdict, it's only been five minutes.

"Yes your honor. In the case of Lamilton Taeshawn vs The satate of Virginia we find him guilty of murder in the second degree."

I hung my head.

''Any last words Mr. Teashawn?" The judge asked.

"Yes sir." he said. "Riley don't bother running. I know we cool and all but you ass bout to die." He said laughin and letting the guards take him away.

''Shit."

* * *

**Authors note:** Hi I'm angel! This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please review. I've been reading alot of these stories and I'm in love with them you guys are great which is why I started my own fanfic. I hope you liked this review please!

**Always Obey...:)**


End file.
